


Пять несостоявшихся жизней Вакамацу Коске

by Attyan, Donna_Dunkan



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Action/Adventure, Drama, Established Relationship, M/M, Romance, alternative universe
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-10
Updated: 2017-07-10
Packaged: 2018-11-30 12:01:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11463177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Attyan/pseuds/Attyan, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Donna_Dunkan/pseuds/Donna_Dunkan
Summary: Историй всего четыре. (с) Хорхе Луис БорхесБыло написано на mini OTP Wars-2014 для команды Wakamatsu x Sakurai.





	1. Осада города

**Author's Note:**

> Цикл из отдельных AU-шных драбблов, в каждом из которых затронут один из четырех базовых литературных сюжетов.

Вигвамы краснокожих выделялись на фоне закатного неба четкими высокими треугольниками. Они выросли на вершине скалы буквально за ночь, словно вся деревня просто перенеслась сюда по воздуху, вместе с ритуальными столбами и гортанным шаманским пением, которое грозно и далеко разносилось в прохладном вечернем воздухе.

Ковбои и солдаты разбили свой лагерь на берегу реки, неподалеку. Отсюда открывался прекрасный вид на заваленный камнями зев туннеля, засыпанные рельсы и покореженные вагонетки.

Впрочем, не то чтобы Вакамацу мог назвать себя ценителем видов. Ему было зябко, почему-то тошно и хотелось домой. Они торчали здесь уже почти неделю, и даже тлевшая в его груди ярость успела ослабнуть, словно припорошенная пеплом.

Под чужими сапогами заскрипела мелкая речная галька, и знакомый голос вздохнул с притворной печалью:

— Они защищают золотые прииски. Верят, что это дом, где обитают духи предков или еще какая-то такая ненаучная ерунда.

Имаеши собирался в ближайшем будущем стать губернатором и подобные бесполезные сантименты его не волновали. Он явно привык мыслить исключительно категориями личной выгоды и прибыли.

Вакамацу рядом с ним всегда становилось неуютно, но он вместо того, чтобы привычно вспылить и высказать вслух свое недовольство, всякий раз молча отходил в сторону. 

Он откликнулся на призыв совсем не потому, что его волновали золотые прииски — все равно понятное дело, что лично ему от этого треклятого золота и крупицы не видать. Нет, у него была своя собственная цель, очень логичная и правильная: месть.

Потому что месяц назад краснокожие подло напали на его родную ферму, выжгли землю дотла, а всех людей — даже совсем маленьких детишек — либо убили, либо увели в рабство. И даже Ре…

Вакамацу до боли стиснул зубы, отвернулся и резко зашагал к костру. Прощения подобному быть просто не могло. 

Разумеется, Аомине, которому выпал черед дежурить ночью первым, никуда не пошел. Вальяжно развалился на бревне и, жуя травинку, лениво объявил:

— Я наверняка завтра сдохну.

Вакамацу вздрогнул, удивленно уставился на него и рявкнул:

— Что за бред ты несешь?! Как же твое вечное «победить меня могу только я сам»?

Заносчивый ковбой страшно его бесил — как можно быть таким самодовольным засранцем?! Даже если ты виртуозный ездок, стрелок и боец.

Аомине флегматично пожал плечами:

— Да чувство просто такое, — запрокинул голову назад, глядя в звездное небо, и зевнул. — Ну и гадалка на прошлой неделе на рынке предсказала. Герой должен умереть.

Вакамацу несколько растерялся, что было для него совершенно нехарактерно, — но как прикажете реагировать на подобную наглость?

— Не нравится мне все это, — вдруг хмуро признался обычно молчаливый Суса, подбрасывая в костер еще веток. — Они верят в свою правоту, мы — в свою. Каждый мнит себя героем.

Севший рядом с ним Имаеши протяжно хмыкнул, задумчиво потирая подбородок:

— Может, стоит вырезать полого изнутри деревянного идола, подкатить к их воротам ночью и спрятаться в нем? А они поутру наивно сочтут, что их благословили боги, и втащат идола внутрь? — он растянул губы в улыбке и в ответ на пристальный взгляд Сусы спокойно кивнул: — Да, ты прав, у нас нет времени заниматься зодчеством.

Вакамацу громко фыркнул и отвернулся.

По команде Имаеши они возобновили штурм рано утром. Над рекой полз клейкий ватный туман, мешая видеть противника, только вигвамы торчали на скале зловещими сказочными монстрами.

Вакамацу в кого-то стрелял, не особо надеясь попасть. Ружье в руках нагрелось, как живое. Несколько его боевых товарищей — он даже имен их не знал — были ранены и с проклятьями отступили. 

Вакамацу сначала думал, что невидимый краснокожий стрелок мажет — его стрелы попадали только в плечи, бедра или ладони — но потом понял, что тот метил так специально: чтобы не убить, но вывести из строя. И от этого осознания почему-то снова стало тошно. Словно все, что они делают, — глупо и неправильно.

Кажется, Аомине где-то в тумане с победными воплями сцепился с красноволосым сыном вождя — они примеривались друг к другу с самого начала осады.

Вакамацу оглянулся в ту сторону… а потом осторожно пополз вперед. Туда, откуда прилетали быстрые меткие стрелы.

Сердце от волнения билось где-то в горле, и он боялся поверить в свою отчаянную догадку. Слишком больно будет разочаровываться.

Где-то неподалеку быстро и весело журчал лесной ручей, недовольно ухала какая-то птица.

Вакамацу рассчитывал подкрасться, застать врасплох… Но в итоге просто бессильно выронил ружье — пальцы сами разжались — когда увидел в тени кустов знакомую фигуру.

Липкий туман пах плесенью и порохом. Вакамацу никак не мог сделать полноценный вдох — но даже не думал об этом.

Потому что перед ним тревожно замер Сакурай. Живой, невредимый, настоящий. Худой, растрепанный, с перьями в волосах и ритуально подведенными углем глазами.

— Прости, пожалуйста, — расстроенно прошептало видение. — Я не мог отправить тебе письмо, рассказать все… я… мы…

Вакамацу неуверенно шагнул вперед, все еще опасаясь поверить, сглотнул и нахмурился:

— Но как ты можешь! Быть на стороне краснокожих после того, что они сделали с фермой?!

Сакурай потрясенно ахнул, расширил глаза, подбежал к нему и замер, словно не решаясь коснуться. И горячо зашептал, с мольбой заглядывая в глаза снизу вверх:

— Это были не люди племени! Это были разбойники, переодевшиеся индейцами! А сын вождя нашел нас в лесу, когда мы уже совсем обессилели от голода, и привел в деревню… и нас приняли, потому что перед лицом беды все равны… прости!..

Вакамацу снова сглотнул, боясь моргнуть и с новой силой ощущая уже знакомую, разъедающую душу вину — за то, что его не было дома, что он не защитил, не спас, не помог…

Сакурай нерешительно поднял руку, едва касаясь щеки Вакамацу самыми кончиками пальцев, и дрожащим голосом попросил:

— Пожалуйста, Коске, останови их! Останови эту жестокую бессмысленную бойню!

Вакамацу сухо всхлипнул, поймал чужую ладонь, сухую и холодную, крепче прижал к своей щеке. Да что он может? Кто его послушает? Как он вообще способен чего-либо остановить?!

Сакурай выскользнул зыбким туманом — в руке остался только плоский округлый камешек, на котором был вырезан незнакомый символ, смутно напоминавший птицу.

— Закопай вечером в угли костра, — прошелестел вместе с ветром знакомый с детства мягкий голос. — И прости меня, хорошо?

Вакамацу остался стоять на берегу ручья, в тумане и в одиночестве, не в силах понять, было это смутное видение явью или все же обманом, иллюзией его собственного тоскующего разума. Только странно теплый камешек жег ладонь.

Ночью в лагерь пришли духи предков.


	2. Возвращение домой

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Предупреждение: упоминается смерть персонажа!

Он спустился с холма, щуря слезящиеся даже под маской глаза. Еще один день подошел к концу: Коске вернулся. Условное место, перевалочный пункт на границе пустыни и полосы зыбучих песков, ведущей к морю, — крошечный подземный бункер.

Тоо. Дом.

Обычно Коске проводил здесь очередную бессонную ночь и на рассвете решал, куда пойти сегодня.

Сначала он шел к морю. Гнилой песок жадно хлюпал под ногами, пока Коске, следуя карте, обходил глубокие места. Ядовитый пар изредка поднимался из-под подошв его сапог, но фильтр в маске был еще новым, не пропускал испарения.

Море завораживало. Кипящая вода облизывала стеклянный берег, выбрасывая на него прозрачных медуз, каждая из которых не уступала по размеру человеку. Когда Коске подходил ближе, еще живые медузы тянули к нему длинные тонкие щупальца. Он наорал бы на безмозглых тварей, но сухой отфильтрованный воздух следовало беречь. Потратишь на крики — а потом можно и задохнуться, пока фильтр очистит следующую порцию.

Древняя хроника говорила, когда-то море было холодным и вместо огромных склизких медуз в нем водились рыбы.

Сейчас в густом соленом кипятке не выживал никто. Только медузы, приспособившиеся к новым условиям.

Вода беспокойно меняла цвет: от нежно-голубого до черного. Если всмотреться в линию горизонта, становилось видно, как серое небо опрокидывается прямо в море.

Ре любил море, а Коске — нет, но он любил смотреть, как Ре рисует — быстрыми, вдохновленными движениями, сосредоточенный и хмуро-задумчивый. Пальцы потом были перемазаны мелом и углем, и эта горькая смесь оседала на губах Коске.

Сейчас, без Ре, губы были солеными от пота, градом катящегося по лицу. Море все еще казалось отвратительным в своей кипящей красоте. Коске смотрел на него и видел черно-белый рисунок, висящий на дверях их с Ре общей комнаты.

Коске возвращался в бункер вечером. Часы противно пищали, напоминая, что близится песчаная буря.

Иногда в бункере его встречал кто-то еще, иногда Коске видел следы чужого присутствия, оскудение или пополнение припасов. Тогда он проверял тайник — старую вентиляционную шахту — но там все так же лежали кусочки угля и мела, тонкая стопка бумажных листов, патроны и запасной прицел для винтовки. И две записки: «Прости, ушел на промысел, буду ночью. Р» и «Пошел тебя искать. Дождись! К».

Перед сном Коске обходил бункер, а потом проваливался в беспокойную дрему на слишком широкой для одного — но слишком узкой для двоих — кровати.

Утром он уходил в пустыню. Холод пробирался под одежду, обжигал уколами серого снега незащищенные участки кожи. Пустыня пахла дымом и смертью, но именно тут можно было найти пропитание. Ящерицы и крысы — если вытащить из крепкого панциря, выйдет отличный ужин.

Иногда из-за бархана смерзшегося песка выступал противник посерьезней. Обычно они убивали таких вдвоем: Коске отвлекал крота или муравья на себя, пока пули или стрелы Ре не находили уязвимое место. 

Коске мог справиться и один, с двух выстрелов. Первый — привлечь внимание. Второй — добить. Болт ложился ровно между глаз твари, а Коске казалось, что он чувствует, как его руку охватывают и поддерживают чужие. Как тогда, когда Ре учил его стрелять.

Пустыня подсовывала опасные миражи — родники, колодцы, даже чахлые зеленые кусты. Коске шел мимо. Его подгоняло мучительное, горькое ощущение, что он безмерно опоздал. Он уходил иногда на несколько дней, далеко, почти до границ чужих территорий, но не решался подойти к другим бункерам.

Ре рисовал пустыню разбитой на четкие квадраты, отделенные друг от друга жирными черными линиями. 

Уголь трескался в его пальцах.

Коске возвращался в Тоо, оставляя чужие бункеры за спиной. Сворачивал, не дойдя пары километров, и добирался до скалы. Ре рисовал ее белой на фоне черной пустыни — меловая гора в самом деле ослепляла.

Коске забирался по едва заметной тропе вдоль отвесного края, до площадки на самом верху. В виске назойливо стучала какая-то навязчивая мысль, но он отмахивался от нее.

На рисунке в их комнате совсем другой рукой, грубой и неуверенной, на белой скале был нарисован черный квадрат, от вида которого хотелось выть.

Коске действительно выл, когда доходил до гранитной плиты в реальности. И вспоминал. Боль обжигала изнутри, выходила изо рта облаками пара.

— Я вернулся, — шептал Коске, когда горло начинало саднить от крика. — Какого же черта ты не дождался?!

Пустыня в ответ швыряла ему в лицо песок и снег.

А потом Коске возвращался. Память считала могилу в меловой скале очередным миражом. 

Коске возвращался в Тоо: уходить, возвращаться и ждать.


	3. Поиск

На третьем острове Вакамацу заподозрил неладное, а на четвертом его подозрения окончательно укрепились.

Карта никуда не годилась.

Вакамацу очень хотелось вернуться назад во времени, разорвать ее и посыпать обрывками голову Имаеши — этот ублюдок еще и не такого отношения заслуживал. Накопил, подонок, столько золота, что хватило не только откупиться от пиратского прошлого и зажить мирной жизнью, но и клад запрятать.

И по доброте душевной передал новому капитану своего брига карту.

С отмеченным путем к кладу, в поисках которого команда «Тоо» и скиталась уже без малого месяц.

К счастью, последние две недели им начали попадаться острова. И вот на четвертом по счету острове штурман наконец признал в чернильной россыпи на бумаге целый архипелаг, а не случайную кляксу.

Карта расположения клада на острове у них тоже была, но веры ей уже не было. Команда добросовестно перекопала четыре острова и постепенно начинала роптать.

Вакамацу их даже винить не мог, ему и самому уже осточертело мотаться в незнакомых водах. Вот только новый статус капитана не давал отдохнуть и присоединиться, допустим, к слоняющемуся по палубе Аомине-канониру, который требовал драки и срочно.

Вакамацу подумывал забыть его на следующем острове. Чтобы не разлагал морально команду. От чужого нытья находиться на палубе было невыносимо, и Вакамацу сбегал к штурману. Иногда пытался подсмотреть через плечо Сакурая очередную карту или просто молча сидел, выжидая. В маленькой каюте было тихо, тепло и пыльно.

В такие моменты казалось, можно даже смириться с тем, что клада Имаеши им так и не достанется. Зато команду хорошую оставил, не всех с собой увел.

Вакамацу скорбно вздыхал, вспоминая едкую улыбочку, которой их бывший капитан сопроводил свою карту.

Иногда на тяжелые вздохи Вакамацу оборачивался вздрогнувший Сакурай, бормотал извинения и возвращался к работе.

«Тоо» мягко покачивался на волнах, не двигаясь с места.

На третий день Вакамацу надоело ждать, и он собирался потребовать поднять якорь, когда дверь рубки распахнулась.

— Я знаю, где нужный остров! — на всю палубу проорал Сакурай, чихнул от книжной пыли, вихрем вырвавшейся в воздух вместе с ним, и тут же попятился и захлопнул дверь.

Ошеломленная столь нетипичным зрелищем команда почесала в затылках и продолжила смотреть на дверь.

Наконец Сакурай высунулся снова, втянул голову в плечи и перебежал на мостик — видимо, отдавать приказы рулевому.

Вакамацу вздохнул и поспешил за ним. Сам перехватил штурвал — рулевой был совсем неопытным, его подобрали в том же порту, где Имаеши покинул «Тоо», — и глянул на Сакурая.

Тот рисовал — ту же карту, что у них была, только более крупную и точную. Вакамацу, наслаждаясь ощущением гладких деревянных рукоятей штурвала под ладонями, крутанул его, следуя прочерченному пунктиром маршруту.

— Странные тут острова, — пробормотал Вакамацу, когда они миновали высокий берег, наполовину утонувший в облаках. — Разве они чьи-то?

— Думаю, ничьи, — Вакамацу не ждал ответа, но Сакурай внезапно решил поддержать беседу. Даже не извинялся. — Я нашел это место на своей карте. Оно проклято, капитан.

Вакамацу хотел обругать его наивным дураком, но удержался. Беспочвенный страх уже забрался под кожу, оседая в мыслях налетом безысходности и тоски.

— Что будет, если мы заберем это сокровище? — хмуро спросил Вакамацу, поворачивая штурвал. Руки, успевшие отвыкнуть от такой работы, уже начинали ныли. — Ничего ведь хорошего, верно? Как ты думаешь, чего добивался Имаеши?

Он не ждал ответа ни на один свой вопрос — Сакурай ведь игнорировал их все, когда Вакамацу сидел в его каюте и ворчал, сверля взглядом склоненную над картами голову и сгорбленную спину.

Но Сакурай вдруг негромко произнес:

— Мы разбогатеем. Может быть. Или можем потерять все, и наши жизни — тоже. Ничего хорошего, — Сакурай кивнул, зачем-то дотронулся до лежащих на руле пальцев Вакамацу. — Капитан Имаеши… можно ли быть уверенным, пытаясь понять, чего он хочет? Может быть, проверить команду суровым испытанием.

— Или нарисовать поддельную карту просто из головы и наслаждаться потугами глупцов найти несуществующий клад, — закончил за него Вакамацу, широко усмехнувшись. 

— Или так, — согласился Сакурай.

А потом корабль вдруг заскрежетал днищем о мель и остановился, накренившись на правый борт. Вакамацу успел подхватить потерявшего равновесие Сакурая, прижал к себе. Ладонью он ощущал лихорадочное биение чужого сердца.

— Ты боишься? — уточнил Вакамацу. Малодушные трусы ему не были нужны, даже такие полезные.

Сакурай легко вывернулся из его рук, посмотрел укоризненно на Вакамацу и пожал плечами.

— Прошу прощения, капитан, — смирение в его голосе совсем не вязалось с мечущим молнии взглядом.

— Ты не боишься, — поправился Вакамацу. Посмотрел на то, как туман расходится, открывая взгляду скалистый берег, и вздохнул. — Прости.

Губы Сакурая дернулись, будто он хотел улыбнуться и не решился.

Вакамацу извинился еще раз.

Сакурай извинился в ответ, прикрывая ладонью рот и пряча сияющую улыбку.

Вот тогда Вакамацу понял, что клад ему не особо нужен. У него есть команда, пусть ленивая и раздражающая временами. У него есть лучший канонир южных морей, потрясающе умный штурман, и есть он сам — без ложной скромности, отличный рулевой.

С такой командой можно и горы свернуть — они ведь месяц бесцельно плавали, без добычи и почти без столкновений с другими кораблями, и так и не бросили пиратское дело. Стоило все же вознаградить команду — и Вакамацу, мысленно воззвав к Богу, отправил их в шлюпках исследовать остров.

Клад лишним не будет.


	4. Самоубийство бога

Древо познания засохло. Это Коске понял издалека, еще у подножия холма, но все равно упрямо поднялся по крутой узкой тропе. И с каждым шагом чувствовал, как тяжелеет на душе, словно он собирал по дороге не знания, а камни.

Могучие узловатые корни прорвали иссохшую серую почву, словно бьющийся в агонии осьминог. Кора тоже растрескалась и обвисла лохмотьями, последние пыльные листья держались на ветках только благодаря чуду. Это чудо ощущалось в воздухе — дрожащая горячая энергия, которая покалывала загривок сотней воображаемых игл.

Коске остановился передохнуть, уперев руки в полусогнутые колени, и мрачно уставился на древо. И ради этого он проделал такой долгий изматывающий путь?! Он раздраженно одернул рясу и шагнул ближе, но как раз в это мгновение из-за мертвого ствола дивной черно-белой птицей выплыла женщина в богато расшитом жемчугом траурном кимоно. Она была красивая, как ожившая картина, с глазами подобными янтарю и шелковым каскадом длинных черных волос.

— Изыди, — хмуро буркнул Коске, привычно хватаясь за четки и ощущая, как гулко бухает в груди сердце.

Женщин он как-то привык всегда опасаться — они очень редко были тем, чем казались.

Вот и эта незнакомка удивленно замерла, потом покрылась рябью, как поверхность пруда, в который бросили мелкую монету, и превратилась в лиса — совсем юного на вид, наверняка еще детеныша.

— Простите, но это не очень вежливо, — смущенно пробормотал он и втянул голову в плечи, словно в опасении, что его будут бить.

Коске нахмурился, объявил:

— Вежливость не входила в число моих обетов, — и все же приблизился к засохшей смоковнице, осторожно приложил к дряхлому стволу ладонь. Чужая остаточная энергия теплом льнула к пальцам, будто ласкаясь.

Лис помялся, теребя в руках полы своей ярко-алой накидки — такой же штопаной и потертой, как и ряса Коске, — и виновато вздохнул:

— Простите, бог умер.

Коске мрачно взглянул на него и уточнил:

— Который из них?

Он шел на запад, за священными сутрами, и постепенно растерял в дороге всех своих спутников — других братьев-служителей, которые, искусившись земными благами, выбрали более простой мирской путь. Но Коске все продолжал идти, уже в одиночку, вперед и только вперед, к горящему закатом горизонту, ведомый больше врожденным упрямством, чем верой в свою цель.

Раскаленный рыжий диск солнца застыл в небе прямо над древом, словно запутавшись в сухих сучьях.

Высоко в ветвях бессильно повис на пронзившем его копье незнакомый одноглазый бог.

— Я давно не спрашиваю их имен, — признался лис и тут же поспешил извиниться, прикрывая голову лапами: — Простите! Древо не может защитить само себя, поэтому я его охраняю.

Коске опять схватился за четки, но передумал. Вместо этого скрестил руки на груди, недовольно разглядывая юное бледное лицо, в котором мерещилось что-то призрачно знакомое и забытое, и прямо спросил:

— А заодно искушаешь души и умы невинных путников ложными видениями?

В корнях осыпавшимися сучьями белели старые кости.

— Простите! — отчаянно воскликнул лис, прижимая уши, но отрицать не стал. В огромных янтарных глазах отражался солнечный диск.

Коске хорошо помнил тихую горную обитель, которую с детства привык считать домом, горьковатый аромат цветущих гранатов и поучения наставника: «Чтобы познать истину, бог убивает самого себя. Он начинает с малых вещей — отказывается от даров, от своего имени, от своего храма, от своих детей и последователей. Но только в таком полном отречении постигается смысл и форма сущего. И мы следуем тем же путем».

Коске снова оценивающе посмотрел на дерево, примеряясь. Вздохнул, по старой привычке плюнул на ладони, уцепился за нижнюю ветку, подтянулся — и принялся карабкаться наверх, спиной ощущая обеспокоенный взгляд лиса.

Раскаленное рыжее солнце тоже следило за ним — внимательно и бесстрастно.

Когда боги убивают самих себя, должен же потом кто-то снимать с дерева и собирать их тела?


	5. Эпилог

— А мораль-то в чем? — хмуро спросил Вакамацу, скрещивая руки на груди.

— В том, что в любой момент история могла повернуться совершенно иначе. И никто из нас не в силах на нее повлиять, — загадочно объявил Имаеши и вдруг не менее загадочно спросил: — Никогда не задумывался, что будет, если случайно раздавить бабочку? — после чего, не дожидаясь ответа, растворился прямо посреди улицы — остались только улыбка и очки.

Впрочем, к странностям своего бывшего капитана Вакамацу давно привык, поэтому только раздраженно хмыкнул, поправил на плече спортивную сумку и зашагал к перекрестку.

Весь второй год старшей школы он вынужден был проучиться за границей, из-за работы родителей. А по возвращении домой они переехали в новую квартиру на другом конце города, и ездить оттуда в Тоо стало неудобно, поэтому Вакамацу перевелся в Сейрин.

Первый учебный день… Вроде бы там неплохой баскетбольный клуб, судя по слухам о прошлом Зимнем Кубке. Интересно, какая команда? Удастся ли пробиться сразу в основной состав? И как за этот год изменилась команда Тоо, какие перспективные новички туда пришли? Как пройдет первый матч против прежних товарищей?

Вакамацу собирался выяснить это все как можно скорее и унывать заранее не планировал.

В конце концов, впереди его ждала целая жизнь.


End file.
